The Alternate Time Chronicles - Reading 'The Queen's Champion'
by DESTINATION ALCATRAZ
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, but chaos ensues. An ancient and powerful deity brings to the Olympians, a book that will reveal to them what could have been the future of Olympus had the steps taken been any different. How will Zeus and Apollo react? Read on to find out.
1. 00 Prologue

Prologue

The threat of Gaia had finally passed and the peace had been restored to the world. The gods learned from their mistake of closing Olympus and had decreed that Olympus would no longer be closed off to demigods, allowing them to visit their godly parents'. Olympus was thriving, nymphs, demigods and minor gods crowded the streets. Immortals were reminded of the ancient days of Athens, where peace and prosperity roamed. However, with all things there is a problem with peace, a problem that has plagued the world since the beginning of time, its sluggishness – boredom.

"I'm soooo bored", Apollo whined. He was currently lounging on his throne in the council room, his face was resting on his right fist and his legs were sprawled over the edge of his throne. What could he do? His chariot was on autopilot – not like he actually wanted to do work, Hermes was busy with his deliveries and Artemis was busy with her hunters. His head rose as an idea struck him, he could go visit that mortal woman, what was her name? his face fell after he realized that he could not remember anything about her!

A sudden flash of light startled him out of his musing; he jumped up onto his throne and let out a high-pitched yelp as a hooded figure approached him from a portal of blue light. Apollo quickly looked around and let out a sigh of relief as he realized no-one else was there. He sat down and cleared his throat. A serious gaze on his face as he turned to the hooded figure, "That never happened."

The hooded figure had a smirk on his face, "Right of course. Never happened", he nodded sagely.

Satisfied Apollo sank back into his throne but then tensed back up as he realized, 'How the Hades did he get in here.'

Reading his mind the figure spoke up, "Peace, Apollo", he put his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "I will explain everything soon enough." He snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared in front of him.

All fourteen Olympians appeared on their thrones in a blinding light. They were all in a bit of a daze at first but quickly recovered when they saw the hooded figure in front of them. Zeus spoke first, "Who are you, what is your business here?" his master-bolt appeared in his hand.

The figure waved his hand and the bolt appeared in his hands. He studied the bolt with a critical eye. "Hmmm, not bad, it can probably do some damage", he muttered.

Zeus's face turned red with rage,"Some damage? This is the most powerful weapon in existence", he screamed.

The figure looked at him strangely, and then cleared his throat, "My name is DESTINATION. I have the ability to see the various strands of time." He started to pace around the room, "I'm able to see alternate universes, days that could have been should have been and might have been. Since everything that begins, must come to an end one way or another", he finished wistfully,

Zeus opened his mouth to say something but the person now identified as DESTINATION snapped his fingers and the bolt reappeared in Zeus' hands. DESTINATION gestured to Zeus, "An example of my powers", he paused and stopped pacing. He turned to Athena who had raised her hand to speak, "I am not bounded by the ancient laws because I predate them Athena. That is why I can take Zeus' bolt. Now, the reason why I brought you all here is to read a story that I think will interest you."

Poseidon spoke up, "What is this story about?"

DESTINATION replied, "Your son Poseidon." Seeing Poseidon's confused expression he explained further, "Not the Percy Jackson you know in this universe but another one whose life took a very different turn after bearing remarkable similarities to the one in this universe."

DESTINATION's smile faltered for a moment, "He was cursed by the fates to be betrayed by the one he grew up with, and to lose the person that meant the most in his life. But along the way, he met different types of people and those experiences changed him. He was blessed with many things later in his life and -", DESTINATION shook his head, he was going off-track.

A book with a blue cover and an image printed on it appeared and flew to Poseidon's hand. The Olympians looked at the book, it had letters on the front that stated the name of the book.

"Since this is your son you may read first Poseidon", he said. After a moments silence he dipped his head and said, "Well I'm off. Have fun reading", and disappeared in a blue flash.

Poseidon looked at the name of the book and read, "The Queens Champion. There is a picture of a cliff during night and the moon is clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean is lying below the stars, the tides seem to be crashing against the cliff walls." Artemis nodded approvingly; it seemed like a nice place.

Aphrodite squealed, "Oooh, so romantic. Maybe he takes me there." The other gods looked at her incredulously, she didn't even know what sort of person that Percy was, and yet she wanted to bed him?

"We need to start reading, so can we please have silence", Hestia interrupted in a stern tone. Everyone stopped talking; she smiled and looked at her Poseidon, "Please start brother"

"Chapter 1 – The Betrayal", he read.


	2. 01 The Betrayal

The Betrayal

 **Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers.**

"This is from the end of the titan war", Apollo said, everyone looked interested in what was about to happen.

 **But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"Why would he do that?" asked Athena, "he turned down godhood for her, didn't he?"

"Athena, this is not in our universe. We don't know their feelings for each other", said Hestia.

 **When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

 **"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

"Aha, so we have our traitor", said Zeus smugly, while Athena said, "always knew he was a bit delusional." Poseidon looked horrified, other universe or not, Percy couldn't be a traitor, his fatal flaw was loyalty. He shook his head and continued reading.

 **Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

"Silver?" asked Artemis, suddenly interested.

 **"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

 **Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

"Wow, the two of you acting together", said Hades, "maybe there is still hope for Olympus." Everyone snickered at the scowling faces of the two brothers.

 **"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"Explain indeed, I would like to know why she would support a traitor over her best friend", said Athena. Poseidon brightened up, maybe Percy wasn't the traitor after all.

 **"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said, gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

"What?" yelled Athena. Poseidon looked at others triumphantly, "See, you should never jump to conclusions without knowing all facts."

 **"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"Yes, she lies" Athena said. A silver arrow embedded itself in her throne; she turned to see Artemis glaring at her, "Are you calling my lieutenant a liar?" she hissed.

 **"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

 **Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

 **"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back.**

"A cheap move, striking in the back", said Ares.

 **When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

Everyone looked shocked at the news. "Good, he knows that these decisions are best left for us", said Zeus, trying to relieve the tension in the room. Everyone snickered except for Athena who was sulking.

 **"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"Well I can detect lies, and there are no lies what she said", said Apollo

 **Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

"Or you could just do that", he said.

 **Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

 **Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly.**

"Hmmm, why can't you two be like this? It would greatly reduce the time you waste in arguing", said Hestia looking at the twin archers who looked away sheepishly.

 **Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

 **Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on-**

"Hey! I do not drone", said Zeus indignantly. Hades just coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'whiny baby'.

 **\- about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with.**

"Even in this universe he loves her unconditionally", said Aphrodite dreamily.

"That's what DESTINATION meant when he said that Percy will be betrayed by someone who he grew up", Apollo said out loud.

 **He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"He just lost all hope", said Hestia looking surprised, "unbelievable, what love can do."

Poseidon looked down sadly. His son always faced difficulties, regardless of which universe he was in. Hestia put a calming hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to continue reading.

 **Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

 **Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick.**

"Of all weapons, he chooses a stick!" said Zeus, waving his hands dramatically. He then looked at Poseidon and said, "Fortunately not all of your children have changed." Poseidon just smiled weakly at him.

 **Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

 **After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

 **Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

 **"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

"Everyone pretty much wished there, what they did here", said Apollo.

"Quiet, I want to hear what he wishes for", Artemis hissed. Everyone nodded at her while Aphrodite smirked at her.

 **Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

 **"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

 **Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

 **"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

 **The question was met with silence.**

 **"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

 **Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

 **Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

"Now, lets see what his answer will be since he won't refuse it for my daughter", said Athena and looked at Poseidon curiously who read on.

 **Percy didn't hesitate.**

 **"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"What now?" Zeus bellowed.

 **"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

"Yes, he is", said Hermes childishly

 **"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

 **Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

 **"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

 **"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

 **Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

 **Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

"Most of this conversation is identical to the one we had sometime ago", said Hades thoughtfully while everyone else nodded in realization.

 **"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

 **Thunder boomed outside.**

 **"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

"He called me a minor god?" Hades roared. Poseidon read the next line and laughed. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Wait", he said.

 **"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

Hades looked down sheepishly while everyone laughed at him.

 **Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

"Now, what more?" questioned Zeus.

 **Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

 **"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto-**

"How does he even know about mother? Calypso I can understand if everything happened the same there, but mother?" said Apollo. Even Artemis was surprised, but couldn't argue with Apollo's logic

 **\- to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

"He got us our thrones after the titan war in that universe?" asked Hades surprised.

"I guess he is more sensible and responsible there", replied Hestia.

 **Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

 **"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

 **"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

 **The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

Everyone started laughing at that, Apollo just said seriously, "I feel for you cousin, she is very unpredictable." Artemis glared at her brother but he just shrugged her off.

 **"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

"True, he might just turn on us", said Hera. "He just saved your throne woman! Can't you give him a break?" shouted Hades angrily.

 **Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

 **"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

Everyone looked at Poseidon with wide eyes who looked just as surprised.

 **Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

 **The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

"You should just suck up your pride sometimes, Athena", said Hermes.

 **Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Oh my brother and his fickle nature", said Poseidon dramatically.

 **"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

 **Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

 **She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

Hestia grimaced, that girl must really have hurt him.

 **Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

 **"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

 **"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

 **Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

Artemis' eyes widened before she looked away and thought, 'So I blessed him. I must trust him enough in that universe'

 **"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

 **Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

 **"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

 **Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished.**

"Always ready for a party huh", asked Poseidon.

"Yup" they replied, childishly popping the 'p'

 **When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

 **Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"What? He's going away?" asked Demeter.

 **When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

 **Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"He bowed, to you?" asked Zeus incredulously, "even I have to force him to bow to me" he said. Hera just smirked while inwardly wondering why Perseus would actually acknowledge her specially if they actually confronted each other in the labyrinth.

 **"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

 **Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

 **"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained.**

"What?" Hera sputtered, while everyone looked at her shocked.

 **He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

 **"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

 **Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

"Sister", Hades said warningly, he had come to respect his nephew and wasn't planning on losing him anytime soon.

 **"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

 **Percy nodded warily.**

 **"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

"You helped him?" everyone looked at Hera shocked. "Hey! Don't look at me. This is another universe" she said.

 **Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

 **Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus."**

Everyone looked stunned that a demigod would acknowledge Hera for just getting him out of Olympus. Hera smiled, 'Maybe I could get to know Perseus. He does seem like a nice child. Loyal even.'

 **Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

 **Line Break**

"Line Break?" Hermes asked.

"Yes Hermes, it breaks lines", Artemis explained slowly, making Hermes pout and everyone laugh at him.

 **The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

 **Dear Chiron,**

 **I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, -**

Poseidon smiled at this.

 **\- and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Percy Jackson.**

"That's it", said Poseidon, "who will read next?"

Zeus motioned to him, "I will, brother. Finally believe something after reading it with my own eyes", he said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Chapter 2 – Mystery Man", he read.


	3. 02 Mystery Man

A/N: All characters and rights for the original series belong to Rick Riordan. All characters and rights of 'The Queen's Champion' belong to Anaklusmos14.

Mystery Man

 **(Five Years Later)**

"Whoa, what a time skip!", said Apollo.

"What about the giant war?", asked Athena, "is it even mentioned? Because it happened within one year here so it should have been mentioned" she continued speaking.

"Well Owlface, if anything of importance happened during these years I am sure that would have been mentioned", said Poseidon.

"Oh shut up, Barnacle Beard" said a very red faced Athena, while everyone sniggered at Athena's face.

 **Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years.**

Said god looked down. Everyone looked at him with pity; it must have been hard for him to lose his only demigod son.

 **Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him.**

"Why must you always send me to do your dirty work?" asked Artemis, "Why not anyone else?"

"It's because I trust you to get the job done properly daughter", explained Zeus to Artemis who looked around proudly. Everyone was shocked that Zeus would should any type of emotion to his Artemis.

 **Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety.**

"I hope that he is alive", said Apollo. Everyone looked at him strangely, "What? I liked the kid", he said.

 **Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive,-**

Many of the gods let out a sigh of relief making many realize that they actually cared about him.

 **\- but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy.**

"Why would we do that for a boy?" wondered Artemis.

"Ooh, because Arty likes him", squealed Aphrodite. Artemis glared at the goddess, "I will never fall for a man."

 **It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared.**

"Oh", she said

"She seems much attached to your son Poseidon", said Zeus. "Well, they are siblings. I would expect them to care for each other", Poseidon reasoned.

 **She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"What does that mean?" asked Athena.

"How would we know? Let us read, maybe the story will tell us" said Hermes seriously.

 **Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them.**

"Can it be…?" Hades asked looking at Poseidon, who was looking down at the prospect of losing his son.

 **People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

"Oh", said Demeter

 **After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely.**

"I don't trust this person. He could be a threat, if even the hunters can't detect him", said Hera, many gods nodded at this. Artemis looked furious that a man sneaked into her camp without her knowledge.

 **When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual.**

Everyone growled at this. No one liked their the fate many of their children had to face.

 **They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man, the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue.**

"Or maybe he isn't", reasoned Hermes. When everyone looked at him strangely, Athena said, "I think he says that because there is no reason to help demigods and bring to camp if he is our enemy." All the gods nodded, realizing the wisdom in her words.

 **When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man.**

"Everybody run, it's the apocalypse. Artemis has respect for a male", shouted Apollo, and then yelped when an arrow thudded into his throne next to his head. Everyone started laughing at his look of horror.

 **From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

"Good", said Artemis. "Wait, you actually approve what this person is doing", asked Apollo.

"He is protecting young girls, and dealing with the stupid men", Artemis said, "so yes, I approve." Everyone stared at her in shock while Hermes jumped and shouted, "Mind blown!"

 **Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

 **The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters –**

Artemis clenched her throne. Another universe or not, it wasn't easy for her to listen to her hunters get hurt.

 **\- were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

Everybody looked at Artemis with pity.

 **Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down.**

Zeus looked in shock but continued reading

 **As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

"What? Black?" said Artemis, many gods looked surprised but motioned for Zeus to continue reading.

 **Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters.**

Artemis huffed; no male was as good as her hunters. Poseidon looked downcast, it couldn't be Percy. Everybody knew how horrible he was with a bow.

 **The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

 **Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

"What? Fire… how?" asked Athena. "That's what we would like to know", said Zeus, narrowing his eyes at Hephaestus and Hestia, who looked confused.

 **Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster.**

"Unbelievable, I want to fight him", said Ares. Everybody just glared at him.

 **The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"None of the gods that I know of", said Athena looking at Zeus.

 **After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

 **As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

"Hey Arty, looks like he knows you", said Apollo. Artemis glared at her twin before saying, "I don't know any male with those abilities. AND DON'T CALL ME ARTY" she yelled.

 **"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

 **The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

"Hmmph, typical male, belittling my hunters" said Artemis.

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

 **The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"He's roman!" murmured all the gods.

 **Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two.**

"WHAT? How is that possible?" bellowed Zeus. "Peace brother. Let us read, maybe it is explained ahead", said Poseidon to Zeus who looked away embarrassed.

 **And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"WHAT?" everyone looked at the two goddesses in mention. Hera and Hestia looked the most affected. "The Queens Champion", Hestia muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, remembering the title of the book. "So you took on a champion without letting me know", Zeus said looking at Hera questioningly

"I don't know. This is another universe remember", Hera protested. Everyone looked away and motioned for Zeus to continue reading.

 **"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

 **The man sighed, "They are my patrons.**

"See, self explanatory", said Hestia, "you just have to be patient" she continued. Everybody had the decency to look away from her and Hera's gaze.

 **I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

Athena perked up at this, 'Could it be…? No, Hera hates him. But then again, sacrificing food to her at camp might have got her appreciation'. Unknown to Athena and the other gods, the same thoughts were running through Hestia's and Poseidon's heads, but they decided to wait to confirm their theories.

 **Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

 **"Why are you here?" She asked.**

 **"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

 **"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

 **He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

'He even looks like me', thought Hera, 'how is this possible, I wonder?'

 **"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

 **The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

Artemis huffed, angry that the boy sneaked into her camp, but couldn't deny the logic and truth he spoke.

 **Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

"Could it be Percy?" asked Hades, truly worried for his nephew. Poseidon looked unsure but kept quiet, "It might have been, but we all know how horrible he is at archery", said Apollo. Artemis was confused, 'WHO COULD IT BE?' she mentally yelled.

 **She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

"Wise decision", Zeus said, nodding at his daughter.

 **She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

 **"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked.**

As she did now, "Wow sis, your hunters are losing their touch", said Apollo. Artemis glared at him but kept quiet

 **These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

 **The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

 **Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

 **Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

"Yes we would like to know", said Athena. Everybody laughed at her enthusiasm, momentarily forgetting the tension in the air.

 **Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"That's impossible", said Zeus.

"Not impossible, just extremely rare", said Hera seriously.

 **"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

 **"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

 **"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

 **Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

"Yes that's true", said Hestia

 **"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

 **The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

"He dares defy a goddess", Artemis yelled. Zeus started laughing, everybody looked at him weirdly but he held up his hand.

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

Now everybody started laughing while Artemis blushed bright red and looked away sheepishly.

 **Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

'Good, we got ourselves a loyal champion', thought Hera, 'wait loyal?' and her eyes widened as she realized who she had thought of.

 **Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

Hestia's eyes widened, 'Hera gave a demigod her full blessing? But who could she possibly give it to?' her eyes widened as she made the connection as well. She looked at Hera who nodded at her seemingly reaching the same decision. Hestia smiled, confident that her trust for a champion was well placed.

 **"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

Hestia and Hera growled at Artemis, "Alternate universe or not, don't you dare kill our champion", said Hera. Zeus looked at her in shock.

"You know this man?"

"Well it's not confirmed but we have our suspicions", said Hestia, heightening everyone's curiosity.

"And who might it be", asked Apollo

"Well, if only we read forward can we confirm our suspicions and let you know", snapped Hera, tired of the constant disruptions.

 **Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Behold, the first demigod that wants to join my realm willingly", joked Hades.

 **Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

 **Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

 **Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

 **"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

Jaws of all the gods present in the room fell open. Artemis glared at the book, 'just when I was starting to respect the boy a little, he has to lose it'. Hermes and Apollo started laughing.

 **Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge** _ **boy."**_

 **Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

 **"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"Aww sis, you care for him", joked Apollo, "the match is too easy." Artemis gave him a death glare effectively shutting up making Hermes snigger.

 **Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

 **"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

 **Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

Artemis smiled smugly.

 **Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

"OH MY CHAOS", yelled Apollo with laughter, "Arty lost." Everyone was laughing at Artemis reaction, while Hera and Hestia were smiling proudly.

Just then the room chilled and darkened and a powerful voice spoke up, "Apollo, why do you take my name?" Apollo cowered in his throne when Athena got up and bowed, "Lord Chaos!"

Everyone got over their shock and bowed albeit hesitantly. "Rise Olympians. So, Apollo, care to explain why you took my name?" Apollo got over his initial shock and hesitantly explained all about the book up till why he laughed.

For a moment everyone was quiet, and then everyone was stunned when Chaos started laughing all of a sudden.

"Erm..Why do you laugh lord Chaos?" asked Athena

"It's because DESTINATION is up to his crazy acts once again"

"What do you mean?" asked Hera

"it means, that this story is not about another universe" said Chaos

"So it's fake?" bellowed Zeus

"No"

"No?" asked Hermes, totally confused.

"It was the universe that you are present in."

"What?" now it was Poseidon's turn to be confused. "But how?"

"Well you see…the daughter of Athena was destined to betray Perseus Jackson and Olympus" said Chaos.

"Why do you say that", snapped Athena, angry that her daughter was supposed to be a traitor

"But she didn't. Now the journey must be completed as DESTINATION mentioned, so the timeline was split. The one in which Perseus was betrayed is very much of the current universe, but has been continuing parallel to this timeline. So, what I mean to say is that, if your daughter had betrayed Perseus then the results would be as you are reading them. But do not worry that timeline is parallel to this."

"So that's it? Us reading this is a waste of time?" asked Poseidon

"No, DESTINATION did this to bring you all close as a family and to have fun after the war. Now tell me, would you rather act as a family of start bickering amongst yourselves?"

No one dared reply. Truth be told, they were actually having fun.

"I thought as much. Don't worry, to make this more enjoyable I might ask DESTINATION to send you someone from the other timeline."

Everyone looked unsure about that but nodded hesitantly. "Well, I must be going. Have fun and enjoy the story" said Chaos before vanishing.

"Well that was refreshing", commented Athena. "Brother can you read now? I just want to know who this Blake person is" said Hades.

"Very well"

 **Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

 **"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

'Did he just do that to humiliate me?' wondered Artemis

 **Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

 **"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

 **"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

"Well now we know" muttered Hephaestus.

 **"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

 **Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

 **Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

 **Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

"Because she lost", shouted Hermes gleefully.

 **"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

 **Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

 **Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

"Hey, I'm not prideful" said Artemis and pouted when everyone looked at her disbelievingly.

 **Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

 **"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

 **Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

"You make it sound as if I am cheating on you", Hera accused.

 **Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

 **"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

 **Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

Hermes and Apollo coughed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "whipped".

 **Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"You wouldn't", growled Hestia, making Zeus pale under her glare.

 **Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

 **Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

 **Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

 **Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

"You sound very protective of him", muttered Poseidon. Hera and Hestia laughed inwardly, 'Just you wait when his identity is revealed brother, I won't be the only one protective of him', Hera mused.

 **Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

 **"Swear it on the Styx, all of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

 **Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

 **Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms,** _ **wife."**_

 **Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

 **"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

 **Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently** _ **Artemis**_ **couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

"Hey, it was a tie. He did not beat me", Artemis whined. Everyone looked at her in shock. Did the great goddess of the hunt just whine?

 **The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

 **"What do you mean** _ **boy**_ **? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

 **Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

 **Artemis eyes widened in realization-**

As did everyone else's

 **\- as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

 **Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

"Yes! He's back", shouted Poseidon, but then looked at his sisters sharply, "but how are you his patrons?"

Everyone turned to look at then curiously. But they just shrugged, "How do we know? Maybe if you read ahead you might actually get to know something", Hera said and took the book to start reading.

"Chapter 3 – The Council", she read.

A/N: Sooo…. I brought in the idea of some people of the story coming to the present timeline. Please let me know who is it that you want me to bring in. Either review or view the poll on my profile. If you are feeling secretive about your choice feel free to PM me. Thanks


End file.
